


Z is for Zipper

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Hot, Secret Relationship, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Final story for this Challenge. Lucy and Flynn get interrupted and in their haste to not look like they were about to have sex; something gets stuck in Lucy's dress zipper.





	Z is for Zipper

Lucy sighed in bliss as Flynn’s mouth moved from her neck to her jaw. He kissed his way to her mouth, his stubble tickling her chin.  Lucy threaded her hands into his hair as they kissed each other feverishly. She couldn’t believe how insatiable felt at not being able to kiss Flynn for over 17 hours. But here they were, making up for lost time. She loved how he made a low sound in the back of his throat, his arms contracting around her as he pulled tight against his body.

She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as her tongue caressed his, tasting him as she ran her hands down his neck and shoulders to explore his firm chest. He was hers and they were finally alone. She felt one of his hands slid up and cupped the back of her neck while the other palmed her backside. She felt his erection against her and slid a hand down low, but before she could touch him; he broke the kiss.

Lucy wore an amused smile as he wore a playful smile and shook his head at her. It was always a bit of competition to see who get whom off first. Flynn didn’t like to lose, Lucy honestly had no problems conceding this time. She gave a husky chuckle as he spun her around so that she was facing the wall. Flynn slowly dragged the zipper of her 1950s wiggle dress down; teasing them both as he ground his lower body against her ass. She moaned, the delicious friction causing a ribbon of pleasure to unfurl through her body and settle in her aching core.

“I thought that mission would never end.” Flynn said, his breath warm against her neck before he pressed hot opened mouth kisses to her neck. He deftly undid her bra and smoothed his hands up her shoulders and gently pushing the fabric of the dress away from her skin. It felt good.

“Same.” Lucy murmured. She leaned back against his hard body, luxuriating in the feel of his hands on her skin. Flynn trailed kisses down her neck to nuzzle behind her ear. Her body sizzled from the contact. Her skin absorbed his caress, his feather light touches driving her to a fever pitch need for more.

A loud knock sounded, the couple froze and waited hoping maybe the person would move on. But there was no such luck.

“Flynn! I’m coming in.” Jiya shouted through the door. Lucy and Flynn cursed as they both saw the door handle move.

“Zip me up. Quick!” She ordered Flynn in a frantic whisper. "Wait." she told him, she pulled the bra off and kicked it under his bed before she  shimmied and shaked herself back into top half of the fitted dress. "Ok, go." she said.

“It might help is you stand still.” Flynn told her, Lucy nodded as she sucked in her breath to make the task easier for him. She felt him pull on the zipper but he stopped halfway with a jerking motion and cursed. It sounded like he had hurt himself.

“Are you ok?” she asked, she tried to turn but Flynn made a strangled noise. His arms circled around her, to steady them both as they bounced into one another.

“Don’t move. My tie is caught.” He said but before he could take the tie off his neck, the door swung open.

“Hey-“ Jiya paused as she looked at the couple. Her eyes went wide like a kid’s eyes did in a candy store. She pointed at them, completely stunned and enjoying herself. Her mouth moved as if to say ‘OH!’ but no sounds came out.

“Please come in and close the door.” Flynn said dryly, Jiya snapped her mouth shut and turned and closed the door. It was the opposite of what Flynn and Lucy wanted her to do. But it was probably better than Jiya running off to the others. Jiya somehow managed to contain her shock and process what was happening before her eyes. 

“So, is everything ok?” Jiya asked them in feigned ignorance, she found her voice and wore a merciless grin. Flynn and Lucy shifted in discomfort.

“Flynn was unzipping my dress for me. It’s not what it looks like.” Lucy lied poorly as Jiya snorted a laugh. She didn’t believe the story was as innocent as Lucy was trying to play it off as. Lucy’s brain was too scrambled to come up a better story.

“I wish I had my phone because I knew you two were shagging.” Jiya said looking rather vindicated.

“Shagging? Someone’s watching too much Peaky Blinders.” Flynn told Jiya.

“Well, I’m not the one caught in flagrante delicto.” Jiya said in a smarmy manner. She tried to see the extent of their state but Flynn decided he was not going to be a peep show for her. He hugged Lucy close with one arm as he undid his tie from around his neck with his free hand.

“If you think this is being 'in flagrante delicto', then you need to watch more porn or get a manual for Rufus.” Flynn told her dryly, now he was free of his tie; he could work on getting it out of Lucy’s dress.  Jiya made a face at him as she ignored his rude comment.

“So, how long has this been going on?” Jiya asked them.

“It’s the first time my tie has been stuck in her dress.” Flynn said being obtuse just to annoy Jiya.

“Sure, ok.” Jiya drawled sarcastically, she took his comment as a euphemism than the statement of fact that it was. "You need help?" she asked.

"No," the couple said, Jiya held her hands up in surrender as she smiled.

“You came by for a reason. I assume?” Lucy asked in a high pitched voice, her face was beetroot red as she couldn’t believe how much this reminded her of college. Except usually she was the catching her roommate in the act not the other way round.

She was also a little mortified that she was being grilled by Jiya while Flynn’s erection pressed into her back, reminding her of their interrupted ‘business’. She really wanted Jiya out of the room as she already knew Girls’ Night would be a nightmare with Jiya teasing her. So, it was only right that she get to enjoy herself.

“Wyatt and Denise want to speak about the chores schedule.” Jiya told them, she rolled her eyes as she sat on Flynn’s bed making herself at home. “But this is way more interesting.” She added.

“No, this is none of your business.” Lucy told her, feeling incredibly uptight about it. She wanted to get naked with Flynn and have multiple orgasms before going into dreamless slumber in his arms. Now, it was being delayed by Jiya and a stupid and unnecessary meeting.

“But we said no more secrets in the bunker. This looks like a secret.” Jiya said as she waggled her finger at them.

“It’s not a secret if you know.” Flynn argued as he moved Lucy to face Jiya and used her as a shield for his aroused body. He stepped back and went to work to get his tie out of Lucy’s dress.

“But I don’t know all the details.” Jiya said in a smarmy manner as she found a loop hole in his argument. She leaned over to check a peek at Flynn’s pants but quickly sat up again when she realised that she didn’t have a good angle to see what she wanted.

“Will you go away if we tell you?” Lucy asked her through gritted teeth.

“Yes.” Jiya said with a grin.

“You have five questions.” Lucy told her, she had to concede the fact that she and Flynn wouldn’t be a secret couple forever. “But. You have to promise to keep it to yourself until Flynn and I are ready to share our relationship status with the others.” Lucy said, adding a caveat.

“Ok.” Jiya said after some consideration. “How big is Flynn. Like tell me ‘when’ to stop.” Jiya said as she held her hands up and slowly moved them apart. Lucy and Flynn levelled her with an incredulous look. They said nothing, Jiya’s hands moved further apart, the further they moved the wider her eyes went. “You haven’t said ‘when’ yet. The length is becoming physically impossible to possess without me knowing.” Jiya informed her.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at Jiya wondering why she'd want to know and if she was actually being serious about this or torturing them. Jiya wore a mockingly innocent expression giving him nothing to work with.

“I’m not answering that question or any deeply sexual question.” Lucy told her, she gave a sigh as she realised the sexual innuendo of her comment.

“Well that answers at least six of my other questions.” Jiya said, her grin widened as Lucy’s blush deepened to a whole new shade of red. Her heart pounding in anxiety as she wished they were talking about something other than her sex life with Flynn.

“Jiya!” Lucy exclaimed as she didn't have the patience for this. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Flynn asked Jiya in a dry tone, he tried to yank the tie, Lucy yelped in surprise as the dress pulled taut on her for a second. She shot him a look over her shoulder. He gave her an apologetic shrug. The tie sadly remained locked in the zipper's teeth.

“Yes and you’ve seen him naked, there’s nothing for me to complain about.” Jiya said in a chuffed manner to Flynn. Lucy looked over her shoulder at him, Flynn gave a ‘it’s true’ shrug.

“I’m going to have to cut the zipper out of the dress.” Flynn announced. He had tried to rip his tie from the teeth of the zipper. But the silk was too stubborn to tear, the zipper was being just as petulant.

“Ok, Question number 2. When did this start?” Jiya asked them.

“Two.. maybe three months ago.” Lucy answered, she wished she had a mirror to see what Flynn was doing back there. But she had to suffice without knowing.

“Awwh, does that mean it was after the bathroom door handle incident?” Jiya asked, as she did the math and thought back to around that time.

“Yes, you have two questions now.” Lucy said, finding a small victory in Jiya using up a question on knowledge that was sweet rather than obscene.

“What? No, follow up questions don’t count.” Jiya argued.

“They do when more people will wonder where we all are and I still have to get Lucy out of her dress or we'll have more questions to answer. Questions we don't want to answer at the moment.” Flynn stated, he pulled his switchblade knife from his pocket.

“Good point. I’m going to reserve my three questions for a later time. Don’t take too long.” Jiya said with an evil grin that made Lucy’s anxiety worse. She hopped off the bed and headed to the door. Just as she was about to open it, she turned to them. “Oh, before I forget. Denise is shopping for food tomorrow. So, if you need anything like a sewing kit or condoms. Put it on the list.” She told them in a matter of fact manner.

“Thank you.” Lucy said, she glowered at Jiya’s suggestions. Jiya smiled and chuckled as she left the room. Closing the door behind her. “We need locks.” She mumbled under her breath.

“I’ll put it on the shopping list, and now we have three questions waiting for us.” Flynn said wryly.

“Should be two and this is not how I wanted my evening to end.” Lucy grumbled, Flynn snorted a laugh as he carefully manoeuvred the blade of his knife between the fabric of the dress and the bias binder of the zipper. He picked up the threads and sliced through about 10 stitches. He closed his switchblade and pocketed it. He poked his fingers from the hole he created and gently tugged on the material. After a few tugs, enough stitches fell out and the dress lost its shape.

“There.” He said, he stepped back and found his sweats and a clean t-shirt for Lucy. She quickly stepped out of her clothes and stripped off her girdle with a sigh of relief.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked him teasingly. She knew once the girdle came off, she felt she looked more like a pudgy blob with red marks than the ‘sexy hourglass’. Yet, he still looked at her like she was a Goddess.

“I am.” He said with a grin. She shook her head at him. She pulled on his t-shirt.

“Well, go on. It will look worse if we show up together.” She told him, she pulled on the rest of the clothes.

“You know one day, I won’t be your dirty little secret.” He drawled mockingly.

“You’re definitely dirty minded but you’re not a secret nor little. Connor knows, Jiya now knows which means Rufus will know soon. I’m pretty sure Agent Christopher knows.” Lucy said as she really thought about it. No one asked where she was sleeping anymore. Denise usually the one asking if Lucy wanted a bed. But she had stopped asking. Lucy pulled her hairstyle apart and shook her hair out.

“Then why all the acting like we’re not together?” Flynn asked out of amusement. They both knew the answer which was mostly they didn’t want to deal with the fall out of the others finding out. They would not approve and Wyatt would throw a fit. Wyatt knew he didn’t have a chance with Lucy but he was still felt possessive of her. It was annoying for everyone.

“Can we not discuss this now?” Lucy asked a little flustered, she felt like she had enough for one night. The only bonus was that Jiya seemed to approve and Lucy was free of her dress.

“Ok, but soon everyone will know for certain. It might be a good idea to discuss how we want to handle this before they confront us.” Flynn said, Lucy gave a sigh as he was right. She didn’t want to think about it or how Wyatt react. Agent Christopher was turning a blind eye for now.

Flynn cupped her chin, tilted her face up. She smiled softly before he took her lips into a gentle and lingering kiss. She knew she could get lost in him and the kiss if it progressed. Against her own wishes, she pressed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

“Ok, but can you go now.” Lucy told him in a pleading manner. Flynn grinned as he left the room, Lucy saw the swagger in his step. The man could be so sexually frustrating. She watched him leave and took a deep breath. She exhaled and waited for what felt like a good amount of time before she followed him.

 


End file.
